zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cooking
recipe posted at a Stable]] Cooking is a new gameplay mechanic and feature from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. By using certain materials, Link can cook food to increase their effectiveness and create better food items. Food include potions such as several elixirs and dishes. Cooking ingredients Cooking ingredients are materials used in cooking food. Some cooking ingredients are also potions ingredients. They can be obtained in a variety of different ways. Some ingredients such as mushrooms, herbs, and plants can be obtained while traversing Hyrule, while other ingredients can be obtained by defeating enemies. Some ingredients can be used to restore health without cooking them; however, cooking them usually increases their effectiveness to create dishes. Cooking monster parts, such as Bokoblin Horns, with insects, reptiles, etc. yields elixirs. Cooking normally edible items results in various dishes. All other combinations (gems, ancient parts, etc.) result in Dubious Food or Rock-Hard Food. Cooking over a campfire multiply by 1.5 the sum of Heart Containers each individual item restores and cooking over a pot multiply this sum by 2. For example, an apple restores . Cooking an apple over a campfire via a torch yields a Baked Apple which restores . Cooking an Apple in a pot yields a Simmered Fruit which restores . Cooking 5 apples in a pot yields a Simmered Fruit which restores . Hearty items provide yellow Heart Containers. Critical success can be guaranteed by adding certain items such as Star Fragments or Dragon parts obtained from Dinraal, Naydra or Farosh, to a recipe or cooking during a Blood Moon night,which lasts from 10:00 p.m. to midnight. Hearty ingredients Cooking with hearty ingredients yields a dish that will fully recover your hearts and will add temporary hearts. Each hearty ingredient has a number of hearts it will add to the total, just like with regular hearts. Link cannot have more than a total of 30 temporary and permanent hearts, and any effect that would have exceed this is wasted. For example, if Link cooks a dish with five hearty radishes and makes a meal that would grant 25 extra hearts, but he already has 10 permanent hearts, he would only gain 20 extra temporary hearts. Endurance ingredients Cooking with endurance ingredients yields a dish that will fully recover the Stamina Wheel, and add a temporary amount of extra stamina which is used after the normal Stamina Wheel is depleted. Each endurance ingredient will add a certain amount of stamina. One unit of Stamina is 1/5 of a Wheel, the same increase when a Stamina Vessel is traded in Spirit Orbs at Goddess statues. Cold Resistance ingredients Cold resistance is a timed effect that has two levels. Each ingredient you add with cold resistance adds 2:30 to the duration. It is unclear what the exact formula for a level 2 cold resistance dish is, but here are some observations: * Five spicy peppers yields a level 1 dish. * Three or more sunshrooms yields a level 2 dish, but any less yields a level 1 dish. * One sunshroom and four spicy peppers yields a level 2 dish, but any less yields a level 1 dish. Spices Adding a spice to a dish that has a timed status effect will increase the duration of the effect by a different amount depending on the spice. Adding additional copies of the same spice, or adding non-spices, will add 30 seconds to the duration for each one. Some spices will produce dubious food when cooked alone. It is interesting to note that the Acorn and Chickaloo Tree Nut only provide when eaten alone and when cooked, but when paired with any other ingredient, the first one you add will contribute 1 whole heart to the dish. Dishes Dishes are foods created via cooking, including potions. By combining different ingredients, Link can cook up a variety of dishes depending on the ingredients used. Up to a maximum of five food materials can be used as base ingredients for one dish. Link's default pouch can only simultaneously carry up to a maximum of sixty dishes or elixirs at any given time. Duplicate dishes that are cooked over a campfire (Baked Apple, etc.) occupy the same slot in the pouch, however, duplicate dishes that are cooked in a pot occupy their own slots in the pouch. When cooking with hearty-type items, yellow Heart Containers will stack: 5 for the Big Hearty Radish or Hearty Lizard, 4 for the Big Hearty Truffle or Hearty Durian, 3 for the Hearty Radish, 2 for Hearty Bass, and 1 for the Hearty Truffle. For example, cooking 5 Big Hearty Radishes will give Link 25 yellow Heart Containers. The Rupee values of cooked meals are as follows: * 1 or 2 ingredients = 2x sell value of ingredients, rounded to nearest 10 * 3 ingredients = 2x sell value of ingredients, plus 10%, rounded to nearest 10 * 4 ingredients = 2x sell value of ingredients, plus 25%, rounded to nearest 10 * 5 ingredients = 2x sell value of ingredients, plus 40%, rounded to nearest 10 Roasted and frozen foods In addition the Cooking Pot usage, Link can cook a single item such as an Apple, Raw Meat, or Bird Egg by exposing it to an open flame from Campfire, lit Torch, Fire Arrow, or high-temperature areas of Death Mountain. This makes a roasted food such as Baked Apple, Seared Steak, or Campfire Egg, that increases the number of Heart Containers restored when consumed by 150%. They are not ingredients, thus they cannot be cooked again. Killing animals with Fire Arrows or fire element weapons will automatically yield roasted food. Additionally, Link can cook Hard-Boiled Eggs by dropping Bird Eggs in Hot Springs. Link can create frozen foods by exposing meat or seafood to extremely cold temperatures or by killing animals and freezing seafood with Ice Arrows or Ice element weapons. Frozen foods restore the same amount of health as usual but grant low level heat resistance (chilly effect), making them useful for traversing hot areas of the desert. Like roasted food and dishes, they are not ingredients, thus they cannot be cooked again. Unlike meals, roasted or frozen foods can be stacked in Link’s inventory, allowing him to carry several without taking up additional space. Recipes Link can learn or get recipes from various sources such as posters inside stables or shops. Others can be known by talking to certain people, for example Beedle will mention the recipes of items he offers to trade for Rhino Beetles, or reading certain books such as Misa's Recipe Book. Link can also consult the recipes along with descriptions and effects provided, of dishes present in his inventory. Link can also learn recipes during certain side quests, once completed, the recipe for the dish in question is recorded in the Adventure Log. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild